1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, an image reproducing apparatus, and an image recording/reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image recording/reproducing apparatus comprising a recording apparatus for compressing by an image compressing device an image picked up by a monitoring camera and recording obtained compressed data on a video tape and a reproducing apparatus for reading the compressed data which has been recorded on the video tape, expanding the read compressed data by an image expanding device, and outputting the expanded compressed data has already been developed.
Furthermore, an image recording/reproducing apparatus comprising a recording apparatus for compressing by an image compressing device a time division multiple image signal from a multiplexer for successively switching images picked up by a plurality of monitoring cameras for each field period and outputting the image selected by the switching and recording obtained compressed data on a video tape and a reproducing apparatus for reading the compressed data which has been recorded on the video tape, expanding the read compressed data by an image expanding device, and outputting the expanded compressed data to the multiplexer has already been developed.
In the latter image recording/reproducing apparatus, information such as a camera number indicating which of the monitoring cameras picks up an image in each of fields included in the time division multiple image signal is multiplexed as a VBI signal on a vertical blanking period in the field by the multiplexer. The VBI signal is also recorded on the video tape.
At the time of play, the image signal and the VBI signal which are recorded on the video tape are also reproduced. Only the reproduced image signal from the desired monitoring camera is selected and displayed on the basis of a camera number included in the VBI signal.